anniversary
by crazyxkidz
Summary: Nick and Judy are celebrating their anniversary and nick subconsciously reveals something
1. Chapter 1

**Anniversary**

A/N- please enjoy this.I really loved writing this. Please leave a review. If I get 5 followers on this story I will write another chapter. Thx for reading.

"And a one,And a two,a one two three four." Said the white tigeress at the front of the the end of her count,Judy and six other mammals, all of Judy's friends,started to swing and tap their paws against the scratched encouraged her friends to go with her to with her to a Tao dance evening had recently discovered that nick had taken tap dancing lessons when he was a kid for nine years and he was even a Tap champion of 2004 for under 14s. Finnick tell Judy anything that might emmbarras nick in any shape or and nick had been going out for a year and their anniversary was tommorow and they had made a packed to not give each other gifts in a literal this was his was actually quite impressed at how quickly she picked it up.

"What up fluff but." nick asked sticking his snout between her two fluffy ears. She looked up at him and thought how do I deserve was looking at them big,round soul melting violet eyes.

"Just thinking" she answered innocently.

"About me..?" He suggested with his typical sly grin.

"Mabey" she added blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Aww...carrots is all loved up..soooo cute." He said deliberately trying to wind her up,as predicted it earned him a playful but still painful punch in the arm.

"You can't talk fox,the other day you couldn't get enough of me." She said as she tickled his chin.

"You got be fluff" he answered as he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I was thinking that we could go to the new plaza that opened up round the corner… My treat seen as though I won seventy five quid on the lotto. " nick said as sat down beside her on a red Spinny bar chair.

"that sounds ,what time do you wanna go Nicky?" She asked warm at his generosity and thoughtfulness.

"Bout half seven to get the nicest food."

"Well I suppose we better get ready. " she walked into their shared bedroom and started looking through her wardrobe on the inside of the doors was a picture of her and nick at his graduation and their first date she had also set the same photo as her wallpaper on her loved that photo. She knew this was a very posh place.

"Better dress to impress" she whispered to started searching for a outfit that she had been saving for somewhere nice but she came across nick's first. She unhooked it and turned to the king size bed behind her and laid it out.

"NICK,got ya clothes!" she exclaimed.

He came into the room and shot her a look saying thank you as he started unbuttoning his secretly was looking at him using the mirror next to her.

"Ah ha!"

She found it! Again she unhooked was a pair of black shorts and a blue and purple ormbred top.

She sat on the bed and lifted her top up over her turned to see if nick was ready yet he held his head in his hands gazing at her smugly.

"Nick!" She shouted

"Hey!what you're aloud to peak and I'm not I hardly think that's fair!" He said.

"Why are you so bothered any way?"

He added.

"slt fox...and Because I need to work out,I don't look very good." She replied meekly trying to hide her body with her thin gray arms.

"Well I can figure out a way to change that." Typical nick

"You will always be beautiful to me."

"I'm just gonna go to the gents"

Nick walked over to the brown they were just right for them .not too posh to wear gowns and tuxedos but not too shabby with drunk people were entertainment at the front on the lobby was decorated with red and cream and a rustic took another sip of the red wine from the crystal wine sat back and sighed with relaxation.

"This song is for the love of my life and my beautiful girlfriend and happy anniversary." Someone said toward the front. She turned around,the voice sounded strangely like nick. It was nick!Nick saw Judy's confused and surprised face.'what are you up to Nicky' she mouthed towards typical grin took over his red face.

"And mabey she would like to join me on stage.?"he asked with his emerald puppy dog eyes. She scoffed and dragged herself off her chair and onto the stage. Nick dragged a microphone stand next to him.

Judy knew exactly knew how this was gonna plan finally made nick had made her sing with him with the radio on.

"Ladies and gents for you tonight we ate singing 'wake me up' by avicii.

The music started playing Judy shook her head she still couldn't believe she was doing this.

"#Feeling my way through the darkness,  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start#" he loved nicks singing voice it was like velvet.

"#They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me#" she sung.

Nick gazed at her as she eyes came alive.

"#So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize#" they sung together in unison bonded by the art of music and true love.

"marina crescent please." Nick instructed as himself and Judy slid into a driver nodded politely before setting pair sat there for a moment in calming relaxing silence.

"You are one sly fox officer Wilde." Judy stated,turning towards him and looking deeply into his eyes.

He did the same but sarcastically.

"And I'm a dumb bunny" she said

"*I'm a dumb bunny*" play the carrot pen that nick had kept on his person since it had came into his possession.

He replayed it over again and again.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" he chuckled.

"Nick! Cut it out!" She shouted sternly.

"If you want it come get it." He she pounced towards diver jumped and swerved a held the pen about his head and shook it matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it.

"Woah!" She had tried over his leg and landed on top of his glanced upward and he glanced eyes met in the middle. They had always kept the amount of chemistry between them the same and even higher. They kissed. Grins came across their faces.

"You planned that didn't you?" She asked.

"Maybe.." He answered.

"Nicky...are you awake?" Judy whispered softly in his ear as she stroked opened his eye.

"Yeah.." He pecked her.

"I'm hungry.." He added. Judy could not be surprised.

"Com' on..I'll make you some blueberry pancakes." She said slyly.

"I don't deserve you" he said as the pair jumped out of pulled down her shorts and top they had rid up while she was asleep they had one of her favourite kids TV characters "spongebob".Nick was wearing his Calvin Klein boxers.

"What this?" He said as he jumped on one of their were two theatre tickets on the table for the riverdance.

"I know our anniversary was yesterday but I couldn't get any earlier tickets and finnick told me that you liked tap so I got you both tickets tonight and you can drink as much as you like,I will take you there and back"

Nick was surprised and angry. Surprised at how thoughtful she was and angry that he told Judy about him liking tap 'I hope to god that he didn't tell her about me doing it' he thought to he was a bit upset that judy wasn't the one going with him.

"thanks Judy.I couldn't have thought of a more thoughtful gift myself!" He exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I will pick you up at ten yeah?" She asked as finnick jumped out of the car.

"Yeah,thanks again babe" nick confirmed as he kissed her cheek then also jumped out off their SUV.

"See ya later." She drove off leaving the old buddies walked sat down in front row seats that were a velvety got his phone out and his it from the eye site if nick.

'We're in' he messaged had parked her car around the corner and was now waiting for his received his message and entered the was at the back.a door said 'staff only' she stealthily entered the door and walked up to her dance teacher.

"Judy,we have ten minutes till showtime your outfits are in the changing room on the left." The teacher stated. Judy went and got ,nick was trying to get finnick to agree to get judy to set him up with Lionheart stept into the centre of the stage.

"Its with great honour that I can present the annual riverdance!" He exclaimed walked off the dancers danced onto the last but not least Judy danced on the stage.

The dancers started their routine.

Nick scanned all of the of them were quite good one of them at the bunny,nick thought.

"She looks amazing!" He whispered.

Finnick warmed him to think that his best mate,after everything he had been through he had found the one.

"Wait.." He got his phone out ready to make that face last forever of shock.

"Judy..?" He mouthed as he look at glanced towards him and his confused face and winked.

"What the! Fin is that fluff but over there?" nick knew that annoying little face to well.

"It is isn't it! And you knew!"

"All I'm gonna say is...She hustled you." Nick pulled back shocked.

"You told her didn't you! You swore you wouldn't say anything!"

"Nick ! Calm down man! Just think thats your lass!"

"That's my wifff..lass" the old hustle twins sat there both shocked at the last sentence spoken between them.

"Nick!?" Said heart began beating eye sight bacame once he became dizzy.

"I gotta..gotta go" he jumped up and ran 's heart sank had this been too much on nick reminding him of his childhood. She turned to fin he was displaying a shocked and confused expression.#BOOM#! Nick collapsed to the next to her and saw her asking to police training kicked in She jumped off the stage and ran to his aid fin running directly behind bent down next to him.

"He's not breathing"she screamed tears flowing down her stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Take good care of him.!" She shouted at the paramedic. She fell to the her dress now soaked with tears and knelt there ,now taller than judy,was in total shock,he did what any mate would do in this situation,he wrapped his arm around Judy and brought her to her carried her to the car and placed her in the passenger had only had one pint so he could still started the car and drove as fast but safety for Judy's didn't want anymore trouble from the had already been cautioned by them for drink looked at her using the was really worried about his best he could think about was his much worry and stress Judy would be having.

"He'll be fine you know" he said to try and comfort her.

"He's in good hands" he added become concerned about her as well now.

"I know.." She said meekly.

"Why did he run off,what happened before hand?" She was the question fin was took a very long vast sigh.

"Judy,i .. I might know why he fainted?" Fin said with regent of telling her growing from every word that fell from his lips.

"What why?" She said as she pulled back.

"That's the thing...I think you should hear from nick first,I don't think I should be the one to say." she looked at him with total him she took a big sigh just like fin

"Okay...i must say I admire your honesty."

They both sat there in 's mind racing.'what could it be?' She kept repeating it in her head along with the event of what just happened. She was always to keep having scary thoughts.' _had he took drugs?had he took steroids'_ she had just developed a new police physique that he showed off a lot especially to Judy.

"He hasn't took drugs or anything like that Jude's" he said hastily.

"How?" She started thinking he was a mind reader.

"I've seen that look far to many times off my mother and nick's that nick took anything he was far too smart for that stuff but I was stupid and took it and the fox even took the wrap for me when my mam found pot in my room" he said openly.

Judy's faced lighten a bit.

" I tell you something?" He asked

"Anything fin." She said calmly.

"And I know how much you love nick but just in case promise me you will never hurt him."

Silence.

Judy looked at him with saw how much he really cared about saw that fin wasn't always an evil fennec saw he wasn't just a cold blooded hustler that constantly threatened to "bite your face off".

" you really do care about him don't you?" She asked.

"Well 's ma brother from another I think of you as my sister from another mister."he said not believing what he was was touched by his words.

" when u think about it..I do see you as a I promise I will never hurt nick." She said.

The car screeched he pulled up next to the hospital entrance.

"You go while I park this." He said.

She shuffled along and hugged him.

"Thanks fin." His face turned to disgust.

"I told you last time you did that! You do that again and I'll bite your FACE OFF! He said now with a soft slammed the car ran through towards the reception desk.

"uhm..nick Wilde? " she asked remembering the severity of the situation. Her heart pounding heard the SUV speed off.

"Can I ask your relationship to him miss?" The female hyhenna asked politely.

"Girlfriend."

"fourth floor. Talk to the will take you to him."she stated.

As fast as a shot of a lightning bolt she belted up the was NOT gonna wait for the had no natural instinct kicked is what made her a no time she arrived on the fourth floor she glanced around for the found her and hurried to she went.

"Uhm..nick wilde?" She asked nervously.

"Ah yes you must be miss hopps,he kept asking for you."she said as she motioned her to follow her

"He's awake?"

"Very much so, I believe your boyfriend is it? Had a very severe panic attack. He is in good health.

He should be able to go home just have to do some more tests to make sure everything is Ok."she said very kindly.a panic attack thought Judy.

"Can I see him doctor" Judy asked with sheep nodded and Judy opened the private room door.

He was sat there watching TV when his eyes diverted to ran to him closing the door behind her and jumped in his bed and flung her tiny arms around started flowing down her cheeks was delighted,in fact thrilled to see her but he was frightened by the new feeling.A feeling for something didn't know if he wanted to marry was overwhelmed by the affection received off realised how scary that must have been for she she think it was her fault.

"Oh don't squeeze to hard." He squeezed even harder.

Nick made a farting noise.A playful punch was given from pulled stared into those giant followed suit.

"Nick…" she was stopped mid sentence.

"Judy,listen,I don't want you to think any of this is your fault" Now it was her turn to interrupt.

"I don't." She saw a tilted face if confusion.

"Look,fin told me that it wasn't." She added .nick fin told her what what happened. Had he told her the he possibly lost him his relationship.

"Did he tell you anything else?" He asked meekly.

"No..he said I should hear it from you" she said with an expectant voice.

"well .to be honest I would rather not say...well not just yet."judy looked rather confused yet intrigued and hurt all at the same time.' _it must be pretty important if even nick won't tell me._ ' Judy thought.

"Okay..but remember no matter what it is or how hard to say,I will always, always be here for you" she said to try and wingle him to he gave a grateful copied. They fell back into a heart warming just enjoyed knowing that their other half is held each other for a matter of minutes. Judy found this very , nick couldn't shrug the voice at the back of his battled with it but no difference was was complicated but he finally figured it out.' _I want to marry Judy!'._

"Hey you,by the way,his much slyer can you get aye" he said they both pulled back from the hug.

"Well,fin told me that you reached tap champ in 2004!" She said expecting a grinned.

"Well did fin dog tell you that he was a ballet champ." He said between joined in while shaking her that moment a knock came from the was smiled at them both.

"Ah um...carrot do you mind IF you could leave me and fin to talk privately..please.? Nick asked started to walk in and as Judy was walking out she span round pretending to be a ballerina,before exiting the room with a leap and a thud if the door closing behind stared mouth openly at her. Then turned to nick. Eyes glaring.

" Nick!? If you haven't just been unconscious I would bite your face OFF!" He exclaimed. The small fox took a seat on the black stools that stood next to Nick's bed.

"Anyway.. Have you decided what your gonna do?" He asked calmly be cautiously not to cause nick to blackout took a breath.

"I think..I want to marry Judy" he sat there stunned and impressed at how he had changed.

"Woah man,are you serious..I'm so happy for you dude." They shared a hug and a door clicked was the and nick pulled back from the hug imeediatly.

She asked Judy to follow her in.

"We've done some tests and you fine to go,here are your release papers and you're free to go when you want" she .Judy turned to him grinning.

"Woah,when did I become in a relationship with the Grinch?" He asked Finnick sarcastically. Judy punched him in the arm.

"Well dude I have to go now but, give me a call yeah" he said as he exited the room leaving her and nick alone

She closed the had been changed into a hospital took his clothes off his chair and placed them onto his stood up and started getting shuffled further back on his bed smiled.

"Hey carrots,"

"yeah"

"I can see you checking me out in the mirror"he said rolled around on his bed as he turned deep red and covered her face.

"Sly bunny" he added as he buttoned up his sat back up and pouted as hard as she looked back at her and felt guilty for embarrassing bent down to her level and kissed her.

"Hey fluff."

"Yeah." She said groggily.

"Don't be so mad...I'll l" he grinned and so did Judy.

*next day*

"Hey Nicky your so fine,you're so fine you blow my mind hey Nicky" Judy sung.

"What you want carrots" he murdered while he stuffed coco pops in his mouth.

"do you want to go to town...I'll buy you some blueberry pancakes?" She asked with her big violet bunny eyes.

"Dang it."

"What's the matter slick?"

"I have to go with fin into tundra town."

"oh well can't you cancel..for me?"

She pleaded holding his paw and holding it close so nick got closer.

"I wish I could,I really do but I can't I really can't." He said sulkily.

"But when I get back I will take you to the somewhere really,really posh." He offered.

"Ok,but it better be really really posh."

"It will be."

Knock knock.

"Yo who's there?" Bellowed the familiar voice of Finnick. Nick snickered.

"Dude its me." He slid the door open with a cheesy grin.

"Nick and Judy sitting in a tree, G,first comes love,second comes marriage,there comes a.."

"Hey,leave it fin!" Nick snapped

"Aww getting defencive are we?" He patronised

"Sos dude but lay off a bit yeah."

He said sternly. He didn't like people joking about him and Judy having because he didn't want them but because they might physically be able to have it killed him to think that he could provide that for nodded.

"You Ready?"

"Yep!" Him and nick started walking down the was . They were surrounded by a blanket of snow only lit up by gold and red lights.

They both were thinking about the hustling days.

Five minutes stopped on a nearby tilted his head as he turned to his childhood had his elbows on his knees and his head in his sat beside him.

"Dude are you Ok?"

"what if...what if she says no?"

"She won't."

"You don't know that though"

Finnick sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth;when you blacked out Judy was distraught. You weren't breathing nick. She was was screaming. She was on the floor in a really cares about you." Fin said lightly. His words warmed stood up proudly and slapped his thighs.

"I can do this!" He exclaimed excitedly and he told fin to follow walked into a fine jewelers. They spent hours finding the right felt very awkward,they kept getting hacky looks.

"How do I look?" Said was laid on the couch rehearsing in his head what he was going to say when he heard his girlfriend's sat up. She took his breath wore a blue dress that clung around her revealing curves and straightened out at the hip was just above knee had a slit that got thinner the further up it went revealing her bare grey fur on her thigh. Nick sat there mouth open eyes stuttered and jumped in front of her and bowed down.

"Have mercy on me." Judy chuckled.

"Get up fox!but that good huh?" She asked.

"Judy that hot you might even make me have another panic attack." He could not believe how modest she started to giggled at the was drooling.

"Nicky,thanks but don't joke about that you really scared me." She said.

He got to his feet and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" he he lifted her up and spun her around.

"NICK!" She shouted as he tickled her with his stopped spinning.

"You ready to go fluff?" He asked grabbed her purse of an near by table.

"Yep." She they left the building.

"Table for two please." Nick asked.

They followed the waitress to a table toped with a white cotton held to menus,a small vase that held a small red rose and a fake but real looking salt and pepper shakers were to mammals hugging.

"Ladies first." Nick stated as he lead his paw showed kindness and sat did looked through the menu.

"Carrot soup please" she asked as she gave the waitress the menu.

"The vegetable stake please and a bottle of red wine please" she walked and Judy were left to gaze at their other graves his tie and twirled it between her claws.

"You sure do scrub up well Nicky,you definitely look slick." She said as she tugged on it closing the gap between snouts an inch was nervous. He didn't know air between them became hot and kissed when they stopped he looked deep into her eyes.

'It's now or never ' he thought to himself.

"Judy...can I tell you something?" He asked politely.

"Of course Nicky" he liked it when she called grabbed hold of her right paw and held it with both of his.

"I want to tell you the real reason why I collapsed…" Judy tilted her head and got closer to listen more intently.

He breathed in slowly.

"Well this is going to be hard to say…" Judy place her paw on his waitress came and gave them their drinks then left.

"Basicly,when I saw you on that stage I was happy,very after I told fin off for telling you about tap,then he told me to calm down and just think that's your lass,but I said 'yeah that's my ..wife." He said looked at him wild eyed.

"I panicked and maybe a bit too much,but I gave it some thought and I thought,I love Judy and I want to spend my life with her,before I met you I was nothing. You made me who I am today,so maybe I do want to spend my life with you and maybe I want to have kits with you." Judy pulled back as she blushed lip trembled.

"Nicky.." She took a small white velvet box from his suit pocket and went down on one knee.

"So...Judith hopps,will you marry me?" He restaurant went silent. Everyone turned to was shedding tears.

"Dumb fox of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed. She jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his stood up and kissed slid the ring on her finger it fit perfectly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N- this is the end for now but look out for the wedding a sequal to this


End file.
